User talk:77.120.167.182
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zorya page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 01:09, September 14, 2010 Valid Trivia and Edit Warring Please note that by the Manual of Style for planets, the other trivia for Zorya is perfectly valid and belongs in the article. SpartHawg948 didn't remove it because it is valid. Zorya and Thun are not common words, and as such noting that they share some things with the real world is perfectly valid trivia. Also note that you are edit warring, which is a bannable offense. I ask you to stop before you are banned. It is perfectly valid trivia so please stop removing it. Thanks. Lancer1289 12:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Using this logic, my edit is also a valid trivia, because its related to origins of planets' name, as per manual you mentioned. :No it isn't becuase it falls under Name trivia, i.e. a trivia note that has no relation apart from they share a common name. Trivia like that isn't trivia on this site. Zorya and Thun have other connections, while yours doesn't. Please stop either adding name trivia, or removing valid trivia from the article. Lancer1289 12:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :: What other connection apart a common name does Thun have? Also, as I mentioned in last edit - sunrise and Blue Suns have name similarity. You were explained why the trivia was not valid, and you still inserted it. As such, you were edit warring and now have been blocked for two weeks. I tried to explain why it wasn't valid, and your “reason” wasn't valid enough. It was name trivia, and as such doesn't belong here. It was remove three times, and then you removed valid trivia several times. I asked you to stop, explained why it wasn't valid, and you still inserted it. As such, please do reconsider your attitude over the next two weeks. Good day. Lancer1289 12:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Just to say, your "connection" is a huge stretch, and flimsy, at best, and as such, not trivia. Lancer1289 12:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Also Thun is the capital of a municipality, and its name as well. Becuase the capital of Zorya is also Thun, and Thun isn't a common word what so ever, it has a place and has a connection. Lancer1289 12:37, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: "Zorya is also home to the Blue Suns", it means sunrise in Ukrainian language, Drew Karpyshyn has Ukrainian roots. Cant see anything flimsy here but a pattern fun enough to be in trivia. But fine, have it your unjust way, oh mighty overlord. ::::Based on what? How does Blue Suns = sunrise? While Mr. Karpyshyn may have Ukrainian roots, I don't know if that's true and I have only your word, it's still a massive stretch, and again not trivia. Lancer1289 12:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Let me just point something out here - the reason the other trivia bits were valid and yours was not was really quite simple. In fact, it's even written down as part of site policy. Current astronomical naming conventions use names from mythology. As such, mythological connections (such as the Slavic doomhounds or whatever) are valid, as they would be in keeping with established standards. In addition, numerous sites in Mass Effect are named after locations on Earth (Shanxi being a prime example). As such, and again because it conforms to a known standard, this trivia is acceptable for planet name trivia. Words in foreign languages with no apparent connection to the planet are not. You are only citing half of the equation to support your claim. You cite the MoS section on planet-article trivia sections without also consulting the trivia section of the Style Guide to see what actually would constitute trivia. For the sake of honesty, let's do that now: "Name trivia should be kept to a minimum, and confined to cases where it is either confirmed by a developer, where it conforms to current naming procedures, such as the naming of astronomical bodies after mythological figures, or where a reasonable connection can be made. Coincidental similarities are not trivia." Hmmm... that paints a much different picture than the one you produced using only the 1/2 of the equation that supported your claim, now doesn't it? SpartHawg948 18:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC)